


Just like this season, I like U for no reason

by KopiBanilla



Series: SUMMER & AUTUMN | Seasons of the Heart (SEVENTEEN Fanfiction) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, AO3 Tags - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autumn, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups-centric, Community: kpop-fixmix, Exams, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Funny, Heartbreak, Idols, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, K-Pop Ficmix 2019, K-pop References, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Middle School, Milk And Cookies, Neighbors, Oreos, Other, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Relationship(s), Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sad, School, Song: Seasons of my Heart by Seo In Guk, Spring, Summer, Teen Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Weather, Winter, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KopiBanilla/pseuds/KopiBanilla
Summary: -"Because I like you, Seungcheol," I said.Seungcheol's Pretty Childhood Friend...
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Seventeen Ensemble, SEVENTEEN Ensemble & Original Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble & Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble & Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Everyone, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Other(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Series: SUMMER & AUTUMN | Seasons of the Heart (SEVENTEEN Fanfiction) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909318
Kudos: 7





	1. A Rival and A Companion

#  _seyeong_

**AUTUMN, Daegu**

It is the end of my afternoon and the sun will be setting soon, my favorite part of the day.

I was sitting on the grass, resting my back against this old tree on the hill while listening to my iPod. Fall by Crush is on. As the intro plays. I tap my fingers on the border of my notepad, pressing my fingers in a rhythm where it was like playing the keys.

All of a sudden, one vibrant orange maple leaf fell above my head. I shrug my head a little and it slides down to my notepad. The leaf sits there for seconds before it flies away on its own.

It's now the second month of the Fall; The first week of October and for no reason, I like this season. I move up my glasses and check my phone. I rolled my eyes, closing my yellow notepad in my lap.

The sun is turning fiery pink. and I love seeing it, but It's already 5:30 pm and he's late for the hundredth time again.

I shrugged and took off my earphones.

There is still one month and a half before the winter so It's not yet cold. But the weather today is clear-perfect. It makes me rub my eyes and feel sleepy. I put down my glasses into its case and put them inside my bag. I stretch my arms up in the air, feeling the light crispness breeze. Then out of nowhere, I saw a boy running inside the open field. He crosses the line of the Soccer Team's game practice.

"Who is that?" I said zooming my eyes. I'm trying to recognize him but he was too far to see. I forgot I already put my glasses inside my bag.

The boy kicked the ball out of the opponent's goal net. It's blurry to me but I could tell he made a goal. Daebak! It's a nice move but I don't think the soccer team was impressed.

One of the players shouted, "Choi Seungcheol!!" As soon as I heard his name, I shook my head along with the soccer team.

Of course, of course. No one could ever do that but only him. Only Choi Seungcheol had the guts to ruin the game practice of the Daegu middle school's soccer team. Heol, why am I even surprised?

Seungcheol turns his back startled and laughs. "Fighting!!" he shouted back raising both knuckles and flashing a huge satisfied smile on his face. The other guys try to catch him, but he makes a zigzag run and run for his life. The players laughed and stopped chasing him.

Galaxy by Bolbbalgan4 played next when I put back my earphone in my ears.

I watch him as he climbs through the stairs, making his way here, In the tree hill. Seungcheol is holding his uniform polo on his shoulders. and there are little sweats visible on his chest area. His backpack that looked very much like a lightweight is moving up and down as he runs. Seungcheol doesn't bring his books, he said he can leave it all in his locker or he could borrow one from me. But from what I taught. He only wanted to have more space on his 'Choi Seungcheol extracurricular activities.' in his bag. If you could see what's in his bag, oh gosh you might think, he only goes to school every day to play. You could see extra white t-shirts, towels, and tumblers. It's like every day it's P.E class for him. And wholly true, half of his day counted on where you see him in the field playing soccer. Or he's on the court playing basketball. I must say that is the only hobby he owned that doesn't need physical supply.

I've never met such a competitive and free-spirited person other than him. In our freshman year, Seungcheol used to be part of the Soccer team for the first week. He goes to the tryout but then he quits. The reason is: He wanted to try Baseball. And I'm aware of it. It's because of the Samsung Lions; the baseball team who are based here in Daegu and won the Korean Series eight times. Cheol had been in love with them since we were young, I mean who doesn't right? It's the LIONS we're talking about.

Baseball was better than his Soccer. Seungcheol made it until the end of the tryouts and already did two games. I was more delighted than him when I heard he got accepted because I was thinking "free tickets baby!" But NO. No. He didn't last too. He quit also.

He said being their beloved loyal fan is what he only can attribute to the Baseball industry, end of the quote. But for me, it's obvious. Even though he was a strong and sport inclined friend I grew up with. We both know baseball is way—way hard for him.

Sophomore year. He's currently part of the Basketball team for more than a year and "in counting." I'm still on the count, probably because of the reason that he might quit too. But I guess this time he won't? I mean he's already the Team Ball Captain for Pete's sake why he's going to quit right?

Seungcheol found his game, he became passionate and restless about it.

I remember in his last game, Seungcheol was too exhausted because Coach Yoo kept pulling him in the game. He's like a dog who is panting for his breath and couldn't lift his head anymore. I understand Seungcheol is a great player and if he didn't get in their team might lose. BUT HELLO HE IS HUMAN TOO! It's not like he's immortal and he can't be in pain! I wanted to say all that in Coach Yoo's huge bald face but of course, I couldn't even want to.

Seungcheol still played the game and did well. That time, I witnessed how Seungcheol played as his life depended on it. As expected, He's not the Team Captain for nothing. It's also a relief they won the finals. Because if not, if not! I will be in jail by now, or in the detention room because let's face it. I couldn't kill Coach Yoo or even VERBALLY. I'm too shy even staring at him in his eyes whenever I'm talking to him. Oh god. He's like an Everest if you see him in action. He's 6 foot humongous tall and very muscular. He could wrestle me in his fingers and I can die pathetically. So no. I'll watch Seungcheol suffer if they ever don't win.

It may not look like I'm a supportive friend to him, but I am. I always tell him to lessen his activities. He's the only one who is stubborn. I'm not going to be surprised if one day I see my friend in the middle of the road passed out. Holding a frigging basketball in his hands. While his tongue is sticking out on his mouth like an exhausted cow.

"You only live once. You have to try everything Seyeong!" That was the rusty line he always said back to me when I'm trying to be his caring friend. Seungcheol used to say that while his arms are open. Like he's the one friend who is introducing the joy of his world to his boring friend. The fact that we grew up together. Because our house is side by side and both parents are long-time friends/batchmates in college. It didn't affect my hobbies and likes. That to say even though I'm not athletically inclined like my childhood friend Seungcheol. And Seungcheol is not like me who is much more musically inclined. When Seungcheol was out there, playing and sweating under the sun. I was in the shade of the trees, listening to my music, writing new songs, or playing with my guitar.

At last! He's here. I remove my earphones and speak, "you're late." I said crossing arms. "again." I added.

"I know," he says panting, holding onto his knee.

After a second of catching breath, Seungcheol shook his head up to me. "That's why I bought you these," he says grinning, raising the box of milk coffee in his other hand.

I grabbed the milk coffee out of his hand and poked the straw on it and took a sip. "this is all I got?" I demanded.

He clicked his tongue and sat on the grass. "inside my bag." he says while fanning his white shirt to cool down his body.

I reached out to his bag and opened it. I beam a smile seeing a bag of cookies he bought. He knew what I wanted. I opened the bag and I popped one cookie in my mouth.

Seungcheol lay his body on the grass dog-tired, "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die--" I cut his sentence by putting a big piece of cookie on his mouth. He chewed on it as he sat up from the grass.

I stood up and brushed off the autumn color leaves and grass out of my skirt. "Come on, get up. I have to go home."

Seungcheol then glared at me.

"What?" I tell him.

"Yah!" I startled. "Haven't you seen how far I ran for you huh?" He stated frustratingly.

"Did I even tell you to run? Let's go home. I have a package waiting for me."

Seungcheol's eyes go huge at me and he's excited all of a sudden. "Jinjja?!"

"And why are you getting excited?"

"Of course! Soobin sent me a package." He shoots.

"Stop deceiving my sister." I kick him in his thighs.

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Oh really huh?" I raise my eyebrows high and dare him to disagree.

Cheol put his legs cross together. "Why Seyeong? Are you jealous?" he says, full of himself.

"Me?" I ask pointing my forefinger to myself which he nodded. I squat down to him and move closer. _"Me?"_ I asked confidently.

Seungcheol moved closer to me and now we're only half an inch away from each other's faces. "yeah you." he says, beaming softly.

I smiled back at him, "Never." I mouthed him.

"Get a room!" Cheol and I both shook heads up from the abrupt yell. "Aigoo, it's the rivalry couple again. Hey, are you two really dating?" Taek Sunbaenim added.

Hoooo. I want to disappear like a popped bubble. The Team Captain of the Soccer team told us that! Oh my. I feel embarrassed.

"When's the game?" Seungcheol says standing up, dusting himself out.

"Next week. Ey, you're changing the subject. Yah Seyeong-ah, are you dating this punk?" Taek Sunbae teased passing the ball to Cheol—which Cheol caught in his hands and chuckled.

Taek Sunbaenim is my secret admirer from 100 years ago.

Yeah. I had a secret admirer. I didn't know why it happens to be like that. But he's actually a senior student in our school and he's going to graduate this year. We never felt awkward. Because it's all in the past and we used to see him most of the time because he's Seungcheol's friend. And another possible reason I could never feel awkward with him. I even knew he was cute and nice and a lot of girls had a crush on him. I didn't feel any romantic or strange feelings towards him. I mean I didn't feel anything for someone anyway. And besides, he's older than me. I don't like the idea of calling my boyfriend "Oppa." Come on. It's cringe.

Taek Sunbaenim teases again. "The two best students in our school. How beautiful. Go on, keep taking it all." he says waving his hands off. I shook my head and chuckled.

"Miss Daegu, if you finally notice I'm more handsome than this punk. Which I am. Call me okay, I'm right here. You know my num—AHHH HEY!" Seungcheol then hilariously punched the ball into Sunbae's tummy. Sunbae holds his tummy and laughs pathetically.

"Oh my god, you're okay?" I ask him laughing, I'm about to check him but Seungcheol grabbed my hand away from him. And he patted Sunbae's back.

"Annyeong Sunbae~," Seungcheol says grinning and then he looked at me, "Seyeong, Kaja."

"Ne," I said, a little surprised, I took my bag under the tree and my notepad. I walk beside Cheol. "Bye Taek Sunbaenim!" I waved bye to him and he growls waving goodbye back.

Seungcheol snatched my bag from my hand and carried it along with his lightweight bag. Ever since my bike was in the repair shop. We've been going home together for the last two weeks. He would meet me in the open field's tree hill. We will walk for about 5 minutes until we reach the parking area where his bike parked.

I was sipping on my drink when he grabbed my hand, "Faster. I want to see the package," he says.

I flinch. What is he doing? Someone might see us. "Let go," I said fast.

"Why?"

"They might think we're dating pabo."

His brows furrowed, "So what?" he said. And that catches me off guard. I don't have an answer ready for him. I'm trying to think of one, but he's already dragging me to walk with him.


	2. The Warrior

_Two weeks ago, Seungcheol is the one who broke my bike._

It’s 10 pm and I’m fixed with my keyboard piano as usual. I was trying to finish a piece I’ve been working on these days when suddenly I heard a loud bang in the other house. I straight off playing, fingers pause on the piano keys.

Gosh is that a slam of a door? Why is it so loud?

And then I heard Uncle Choi calling his son’s full name so furious he blew up their entire house. I didn’t intend to eavesdrop but our house was sitting next together. I could hear Uncle Choi calling his son again.

“Choi Seungcheol we’re not done talking!” He called out. Though I’m curious if they were fighting. I let it pass, and continued my business like I didn’t hear Uncle Choi yelled in the first place. Even were close to the Choi family. Dad used to say, Don’t poke your nose in others' business so I shrugged and played the keys over again—until I heard a slam of a door, and this time it comes from Cheol’s room. I knew it from his room because his balcony is built next to mine. In fact, our balcony is so close this becomes our lazy passage to each other's houses.

“Okay I can’t take this anymore,” I stood up and walked into my balcony. I open the glass door and peek half my body outside.

And there I saw him. I saw Cheol breathing profoundly, he looked angry he could cry. I guess Uncle Choi and he does have a fight. A very serious one. I want to cross on the ledge and comfort him like the old times, but I thought time by himself is what he needed most. So instead of approaching him, I carefully took a step backward—but the hell. I bumped into my door and it made a huge noise. I literally stopped breathing and I didn’t move. Your so dumb Seyeong, how could you ruin his moment! I said to myself as I stared at him and so did he.

Though Cheol looked stunned, and there’s still a trace of annoyance in his eyes. I gulped down, and spoke, “You’re okay?” I ask bravely.

He looked at me for a couple of seconds and turned his head away. I stepped inside, but he walked back to his room leaving me not even saying a word.

I sighed, “Of course he’s not. Why do I even ask.” I said.

I’m trying to figure out what’s happening when I see Cheol down in the yard, unlocking the chains to the bike.

“Where are you going? It’s already late.” I called out. But he didn’t even look and dragged the bike and cycled away. I start to freak out, “Cheol! Hey! Don’t leave!” I yelled.

“Urgh. where the heck he’s going.” I rush my palm to my keys above my desk and dash downstairs. I made up downstairs and locked our house and unlocked the chains into the bike and rode on it. I cycle on the pedal so hard this could be the fastest speed of my life. What a relief it’s a one-way road in our neighborhood. This means he could never go far even if he wanted to. After a few cycles, I found him, but god it’s not good. He’s bumping off the bike. I hop down and run towards him.

“Stop!!” I said stopping him. “GO AWAY!” Cheol yells at me, kicking the bike again.

“I said stop.”

“Why won’t you leave me alone?!”

“Are you out of your mind? THAT’S MY BIKE YOU’RE KICKING, IDIOT!” I yell with all my force. Cheol is about to kick it again but he finally figured out his own stupidity.

Seungcheol stared at my bike with his shoulders sagged down guilty. “This is your bike?” he asked which only made me madder.

“Pabo. Pabo. Pabo!” I said slapping his arms a hundred times and then I fell on my knees tired.—I feel I could cry and throw up at the same time. I couldn’t believe I pedal 50 meters away from my home in a fast crazy mode!

“What did my bike do to you, to do this?" I stood up panting. "Where's your bike?” I’m going to kill it. I only had one kick on his bike and the next thing I know he’s dragging me away from it. 

“Stop it. Seyeong,” he stops.

“Stop??? HEY! I told you to stop but you didn’t listen to me, Woah you! Y-you, you idiot punk!!” I slap his arms again, losing my breath.

“This is your bike?” he chuckled. I stopped freaking out and faced him.

“Are you laughing?” I ask dumbfounded. 

“Yes,” he responded and he burst out laughing. 

“What the—are you fooling me? You broke my bike and now you’re laughing? Seriously what's wrong with you?!”

“Oh wow, HAHAHAHA, I-I broke your bike, HAHAHA I thought it was mine!” he laughed hilariously, Holding his tummy.

“Crazy bastard,” I said to him.

“Boo Seyeong!”

“Don’t talk to me!” I sat up onto the elevated ground and let myself breathe. “You’re possessed,” I say glaring at him.

Seungcheol finally retrieved himself from laughing and he sat with me.

“Don’t.sit.with.me.” I warned him, narrowing eyes, grinning teeth.

Seungcheol chuckled and fling his arms around me, he leans his head into my arms. And starts to act like a 5-year-old kid. “Seyeong, I'm very sorry." I shriek a face to him.

“I wish I could kill you. Why did you do that?” I mumbled.

“I'm sorryyyy..” He says.

I want to ask what’s his problem instead I calm myself first and stare at him. “Don’t be mad Seyeong! I’ll buy you a new one! Promise it will be much better on your bike. And besides, your bike is already rotten old. At least you have a new one, right?"

One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine-ten. One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine-ten. One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine-ten.

My dad used to say, Count 1 to 10 seconds before you speak. Don’t act thoughtlessly. Calm down Seyeong. Calm down.

I breathed in.“Do you feel better?”

I exhale. “What?” he asks, still leaning his head into my shoulders.

“I said, do you feel better?”

He sat up. And I see him swallowed as he sighed. “Yeah.” he looked away from the distance.

“Can you at least tell me what happened?... You broke my bike,” I remind him.

“Nothing, I’m alright.” he gazes.

I don’t actually want to ask him the reason because I am not that kind of person to force you to spill the beans. But a few minutes ago he broke a bike, my bike. And that was the first time I’ve seen him mad. He can break a thing so of course, I want to know.

I pinch him on his ears.“Aw, aw! SEYEONG! let go! It hurts!” he screamed. I let go of his ears.

“What was that for?!” He rubbed his ears where I’d pinched.

I glared at him. “for my bike.” but it was for not telling me the reason why he got mad. I get it, he doesn’t want to talk about it yet.

Seungcheol glared back, biting his lower lips. “Mwo?” I mouthed him and he hissed looking away.

I’m still catching my breath when my eyes landed on both feet; I didn’t know I came here with a different pair of slippers. My left slipper is black and my right slipper is red. I chuckled. “Hey, Did you see that? Did you see what you did?” I said wiggling my slippers and Seungcheol giggled.

“Ah I’m so tired, I can’t feel my legs anym-” Seungcheol placed his hands on my forehead and suddenly I stopped talking.

He then slides his palms into the side of my cheeks. I turn my face to him. “what are you doing?” I tell him.

“Wiping your sweat,” Seungcheol says inches close to my face. Which made me gaze into his eyes unconsciously.

What is this? What am I hearing now?

I’ve heard different types of beats like drum beats, and electronic beats. But this.... this unfamiliar beat. This is new. This is the first time I hear my heartbeat pounds like this...

He moved closer, continuing to wipe my sweat with the navy blue sweater he was wearing. He cups my cheek into his palm. “Seyeong your face is getting red,” He says.

“I could carry you in my back if you can’t walk,” he assures, flashing me a worried look on his face. 

I don’t know why, but I only find myself looking at his face. Woah, he does have long lashes, I never thought his eyes would be so beautiful up close. I wish I had known before so—OH MY GOD.

“What no!” I stood up quickly.

“Huh? You don’t want me to carry you?” He shook. 

“Let’s go home,” I said dusting myself from the dust, and walked towards his bike. Like I didn’t imagine him and me, TOGETHER seconds ago. Heol. Boo Seyeong, get a grip on yourself. You know that’s ridiculous.

I shake my head. “Pick up my bike, let’s go,” I said quickly and I got his bike.

“Wait.” Cheol came up to me, taking off his sweater, and then tied it in my waist. “You’re short is too short,” he says and he picked up my bike.

“Tss,” I chuckled on my breath. “Are there shorts that are not short?” I stated.

“Goodness. Ajumma, paliwa. It’s getting cold here!” he shivers.

“Hey,” I said frustrated. Urgh, that nickname again.

Seungcheol has teased me _Ajumma_ since I was 5 years old. He started teasing me with that nickname when I got my first glasses. He says Ajumma is the perfect nickname for me because I look and act like his old grandma. who had weak stamina and a lazy butt to play with him? 

“I’m not wearing my glasses!” I object. and to where he was walking holding my broken bike, he turned his head to me and stopped walking. Seungcheol tilted his head, narrowing his eyes to me. It lasted long so I mouthed him like I’m offering him a fight. “What!” I say.

Seungcheol turned his head back to his front again and spoke. “You look different.” casual he says.

I stop walking. It was like someone had shot me and suddenly I became numb in my stance. I clasp on the bike’s handle. I inhale and start to walk again. Seriously, He told me I look different, but why am I acting like this? Why is that my heart thumps like I was, I was fluttered?

“Did you do surgery?” he says and right before he could turn his head to me. I throw my red slipper at him, it ricochets to his back. Cheol giggled, picking my slipper from the other side of the road.

Gawd. He almost got me there. Almost.

Seungcheol walked towards me holding my red slipper. But Is it me? or is he looking at me differently? It’s crazy to think I can figure the difference. But I don’t know I only feel. That gaze was far from the way he used to; Because Seungcheol never looked at me like how he looked at me now. Never.

My chest thumped once more before he knelt down, and for that split second, I thought he’s like a prince. A handsome prince putting a shoe into his lovely princess. But who am I kidding? This is not the glass shoe of Cindy, it’s the old red slipper of Seyeong. I’m not his princess and neither he’s not my prince. He’s only my childhood friend who looked like a Camel.

BUT no matter what I tell myself Seungcheol is a friend and there’s nothing to freak out about. I can’t stop what I’m feeling. I'm falling for no more reason.

Seungcheol reached my hand, getting up. I held my breath a little as he spoke, “You look different?” I then suddenly feel weak and awkward so I look away and wait for him to leave in my sight. But gosh he didn’t. Because he’s still on my front.

“What?” I said in a tiny voice.

“Your eyes,” he says, staring his eyes more, not letting go of my hands.

“I wore my contact lens... that’s why,” I mumbled.

“you look pretty on it..”

He’s like murmuring I didn’t get what he’s trying to say, so I ask him, “What did you say?”

“I said you’re pretty!” Seungcheol screams.

My eyes open and this time my heart is pounding like there are two cars racing inside of it. I also can feel a heat forming in my cheeks as panic seized up inside me. I tried to walk away from him, but he stopped me. “Wait, let’s go together,” he went to my bike fast and picked my bike up.

I’m kind of freaking out and embarrassed, I hop on the bike and cycle.

“Hey, Seyeong! Seyeong don’t leave me here! Sey!” He called out. But I didn’t listen. I didn’t stop. I push the pedal crazy, and I cycle hard until I see my house. As soon as I got in front of our house I hopped down in a hurry. And left his bike bent on the wall—not even thinking if someone might have stolen his bike. Because I left it there without locking it.

I rushed and opened the door to my house. “What the hell.” He says, shocked. Obviously startled by my sudden appearance—his goldfish bread fell on the floor pathetically.

And that’s my Dad by the way. Dad fake a cry retrieving his precious goldfish bread on the floor. I giggled entering, “Appa, don't pick it up..” I warned locking the door behind me. But Dad was cheeky, he still picked it up and took a bite on it, “5 seconds rule.” he says grinning.

“Actually more than 10 seconds have passed,” I stated.

He looked at me blandly and then spoke, “How can there be nothing my beautiful daughter didn’t know?” He says dearly.

“Goodness. Dad, aren’t you hungry? I made Kimchi Jjigae from Mom’s old kimchi.”

“Woah, As expected to my firstborn, Where is it? Let me have it,” he says stirred.

I chuckled, “Wait, I’ll reheat it first.” I said to him and he nodded.

He goes to the living room and turns the TV on. I turn the stove and start to reheat the stew.

I open the lid and check it’s visual. “Look good,” I say nodding. I close the lid and wait for it to boil.

Dad walked into the kitchen and he sat on the chair. “What’s the occasion you made stew?” he asked curiously.

I didn’t remove my eyes from the stove as I answered Dad back. “I meaning to make Ramen earlier but Soobin told me we have to eat real meals-”

“She called?”

“Yeah,” I say, still fixed on the stove. I was afraid to overcook the stew that’s why.

Not that I don’t know how to cook, cooking is not my forte. And besides, Dad could cook for me. He’s sometimes busy so we’re settled on eating ramen or frozen foods. But it’s okay.

Cheol used to invite me for dinner if he knew Daddy Boo would be home late. And besides, I loved Uncle Choi cooking. If you could taste his killer spicy ribs. It was the best.

“She already knows how to cook that?” he says, shaking visible in his face.

“Well, she taught me, so yeah.”

“You know Seyeong, when I was your age I never burned your grandma’s pot. Not even once,” he says more like boasting.

I turned around, asking him with full interest. “What did you cook?”

“I boiled water,” he says brazen-faced. 

I click the bait and I'm mad at myself. I turned my back from him, not saying any words. These are the times, I do feel embarrassed he was my father. -_-

Daddy Boo is not that strict-serious dad like Seungcheol’s dad. Uncle Choi was nice to me, but sometimes I do find him scary, to begin with. Though he treats me like his own daughter. I respect him so much I can’t tease him like my dad. Are you getting what I’m saying? You know, Let’s say my dad was the easy one. The typical clumsy dad. He’s the type of dad you can easily get along with. Daddy Boo is cool and has a lot of sense of humor. And when I said a lot. It literally means a lot. You don’t want to hear that old man did his corny-predictable dad jokes every day. Seungcheol and I were so done with it.

I used the week-old kimchi my mother sent us. Soobin told me it will be tastier If I put some of it. She also says “older kimchi’s in the fridge never get wrong.--It can make your horrible cooking taste and done like mother’s cooking."

I scoop the rice from the rice cooker and put it in a bowl. “Dad, let’s eat,” I said placing the two bowls of rice on the table. Then place the hot pot in the center. “Oh It smells good,” he says, opening the lid. “It must be-THIS IS RAMYEON!!”

“Yes, spicy stew ramyeon.”

My dad nodded by himself. “Right, No one is perfect, right? My daughter is beautiful and smart but can’t-” I took the pot away from him, “I’m kidding!” He laughed and I put back the pot. “Dad, just go ahead and eat. I put beef and vegetables in it so it’s a stew,” I pouted.

“Alright, alright.” he got some from him and he took a mouthful of it.

Mouthful Daddy says, “Hmm, it’s good.” My lips brighten, “See? I could cook too!” I say bitty proud. I took some from myself and started to eat. “Ah.” I flinch.

“Did you burn yourself?” Dad asked.

“The noodles are overcooked.” I started to have frustrated closed eyes. I looked at my dad madly and laughed which made me burst out laughing too.


	3. Match and Rematch

“Are you blushing again? You look ugly. How did you win Ms. Daegu in that face again?” Cheol says. I narrowed my eyes and walked away from him. 

Last spring, I competed for Miss Daegu Middle School. I represent my Sophomore batch. I’m not into beauty pageants. In fact, I much preferred joining the SongWriting and Singing Contest. I only became part of that pageant competition because I got forced by my teachers and my classmates. It was my happiest and unforgettable moment. Not because I won the title, but because all the people I loved were there. Seungkwan, Soobin, and my Mother flew from Jeju to support me. And my dad who’s not taking a day off. Took a day off to support his first child. Even Seungcheol who has a game made a way to catch up.

“Sey wait for me!” He trails behind me and flings his arms to my shoulder. “Aigoo. Is it your day today?”

“Huh? What day?”

“Hmm.. you know the red day?”

“Choi Seungcheol!” I shouted and he laughed mimicking me in his playful version. "Choi Seungcheol!"

After a long walk, we soon got to the parking lot. Seungcheol handed me our bags. While he’s unlocking the chains to his bike. I wear his backpack on my front and mine on my back, I’m about to hop on the bike but he stopped me. “Hold the bike,” he tells me. 

I did what he told me and asked him why. 

Seungcheol went to e and wrapped his navy blue jacket in my waist, he didn’t say anything and he rode on his bike. Cheol knows I couldn’t ride comfortably with my skirt. I shrugged and held on to his shirt’s waist as he started to cycle. 

I raise my palm, feeling the wind between my fingers. The sun is set down, and it’s already dark.

Seungcheol then hummed in a melodic tone. Wait, that’s kinda familiar. “Hey, where did you-”

“That’s your new song right?” 

“Yeah,” I say dumbfounded.

“What’s the title? who is the boy?” he fires with questions.

“What boy?” 

“From that song.” 

My eyes got huge. “Did you read it?”

“It’s good. Is this the song you’re going to sing in the upcoming song composing contest?”

“I said did you read it? I didn’t remember I showed you-HEY did you sneak into my room again?”

“Of course not,” but how could it happen? 

“It’s because your door is open, so.” He says defeated. I slap him in his back.

“Wait,” he pushed the breaks, and he looked at me from his behind, “Hey!” I said startled. Geez, I almost fell.

“Are you dating someone?” he asked. 

Every part of me shivered, and I became nervous. “What are you saying? You know I don’t.” I say nervous, looking away.

“And that’s why I’m curious! You’re not dating anyone. and you’re not even close with any boy in our school besides me. And yet you have these songs,” he pauses deciding the right word to say. “that, I don’t know, the type of songs you always do.” I chuckled. 

“Are you dating Mr. Daegu-hole again?” Mr. Daegu-hole is my escort in last spring’s pageant. Cheol called him Mr. Daegu-hole because he says that boy is Daegu's asshole.

I shriek out. “You know I would kill myself even just to look at him.” 

“I know because he’s an asshole.”

Cheol thinks again, “Taek?”

“Taek? Taek sunbaenim?” he nods. 

“Don't you have nothing to mention besides them?”

“Why? I'm the only guy friend you have. Wait a second is it me??" 

My eyes fly open. “Is it me???” Cheol persists again.

“It’s-it’s not you! Not because most of the girls in our school had a crush on you, It doesn’t mean I’m one of them. Woah, if they only knew you didn’t look human at your home. Goodness, did they know you don’t wash your hair for many days and go to school? Oh. and how about when you took a dump and you didn't even flush-" Cheol put his hands to my mouth stopping me. “Boo Seyeong. Stop it now, they're still students here, okay?” he said grinning his teeth. I looked to my side and he was right, there were some girls and guys who were giggling through themselves. I guess they must have heard me.

“Aish,” Cheol says cycling faster, hiding his face for the embarrassment he got. 

“You could have said no, why do you have to do that in front of everyone!” He wails.

“Why! Did I say anything wrong?”

“Alright. I admit it! So stop it now will you?” he says defeated as he continues cycling.

“Seyeong..”

“Oh?”

“Who is it?”

“Who?” I ask him, confused.

“Who’s the boy in your songs?”

“Enough,” I warned.

“We have exams next week right?”

“Yeah. And wait, give me my notes I need to review in my mathematics.”

“Seyeong, let’s do a rematch.” oh no, not again.

“That’s why they took us rivals. It’s all because of you.”

“Why?! Last time you got your guitar pick because of me. Did you know how expensive that was?! I had to split my one week allowance into two weeks BECAUSE OF YOU.”

I grinned guiltily. “It’s not my fault I’m better than you.”

“So game okay? The higher rank is the winner.”

“I didn’t say I was in.”

“Eyy, come on just do it!”

“What would be my prize if I win?” Even though I don’t want to compete with him in the first place, I’m already thinking about a new headphone for my prize hehe.

“I will tell you who I like..”

My hands-on his waist slowly drop. “You liked someone?”

“Yes.” Cheol grabbed my hand and put it back on his waist. “Hold on me, you will fall.”

“Who?”

“Have you won already?”

“Huh?”

“That’s your winning prize Sey.”

I think hard, Is she a senior? Or she’s younger than him? Because Cheol is pretty famous for both seniors and freshman girls. Is she studying at our school too? I was suddenly curious.

“Okay, I’m in,” I say. “And what will you get?”

“You will tell me who is the boy in your songs,”

“Hey no!”

“Seyeong you already said yes!”

“That’s unfair.”

“Why would it be unfair? You’re going to tell me who that boy is. I was the one who was supposed to say that. Mine is more shocking! It’s the top of secrets you know.”

I sighed. “Alright. I’m in.” I said which made him cheer and cycled faster. 

“Slow down!”

“No. I have to get home faster.”

“Why for the package?”

“No, I’m going to study tonight.”


	4. Defense

I'm holding my mathematics book while clinging my arms to Boram. Boram is my friend/seatmate. We're now going to the cafeteria to have lunch.

I heard her sigh, "You're not wearing your earphones but YET your mind is on your book." I look at her confused. "Huh?" I asked her.

She smiles like a mother and pats my head. "Nothing, go ahead and study." I then went back to reading.

"Sey wait for me here! I'm only going to say hi to my Jagi," she says excitedly rushing to the soccer team where he's boyfriend at. I scratch the back of my head. "Oh, we're here." I was busy memorizing the formulas I didn't know were already here in the open field.

I shrugged and continued reading. I felt a sudden bump in my foot, I gaze down and there is a ball. Who drops this? I asked myself as I raised my head up.

"Seyeong!" Cheol says coming towards me. He picked up the ball and snatched my book from my hand.

"You're already on this page? Hey, don't work too much, I'm having a practice tonight."

I snatched my book from him. "That's not my problem,"

Cheol hissed. "I wish you forgot the formulas," he says like he's giving me a spell to fail my exam.

I glared at him, I'm about to speak but he swirled around me fast, and almost hugged me. My face is buried on his chest, and I can feel his palm above my head. He then let go after me and checked me. "Are you okay?" Cheol asked worriedly.

But I was so shocked I don't know what to say. Wait.. what happened??

Cheol shrugs and smiles. "You look messy." He says removing some of my hair out of my face. and from the moment when Cheol moved closer and fixed my glasses to, it's the right place. I have chest palpitations and everything inside me tingles.

Then I heard his co-player called out. I woke up in my daydream madness. "Hyung, sorry!" anxious he apologizes and he comes forward.

Cheol then stares at him blandly. and oh, it looks kinda scary. "Is this the net? Why are you shooting the ball here?" Cheol says lowly voice.

"Sorry Hyung." he bowed his head.

"Hey, don't apologize to me. Apologize to her."

He shook his head up to me. "Noona, Cheossomnida." he bowed.

I smiled at him. "No, it's okay," I assure you.

"Oh?" the boy points his forefinger at me. like he knows me. "You're Seyeong, Boo Seyeong!" he said with widened eyes.

"Do you know her?" Cheol asked his co-player. "Do you know him?" He asked me. I shake my head. "Ani."

"Wow, you're much prettier in person Noona! I only saw you on the bulletin board when you won the Ms. Daegu title, Noona can I take a picture with you?"

"Huh?" I said flutter-shook and I laughed.

The boy pulled out his phone only to be pulled back in by Cheol. "Learn how to shoot properly then I let you have a picture with her," Cheol says patting his back. "But Hyung!" he protests.

Cheol glared at him and the boy's shoulders sagged down, sadly. "Ne, Cap," he says walking away and I giggled.

And so as we know he left us, The boy turned around to us and screamed out, arms in his head, doing a heart sign. "Noona you're so pretty! Saranghae!" and he runs back to his fellow players.

I burst out laughing like everyone else in the open field. I heard the basketball team guffawing, and as predicted to their Team Ball Captain Seungcheol, Cheol shut them all out and ordered the poor boy to run in five laps. Aigo, He's so close with Coach Yoo he's becoming one too.

I shrugged and laughed at them.

Boram came up to me, crossed arms, "Woohoo, Annyeonghaseyo Ms. Daegu-nim." she teased, nudging me on my elbow. "Enough," I say to her, which makes Cheol chuckle.

She greets Cheol. "Annyeong Cap!" Cheol waved back. "Is the soccer team on break?"

"Yup, but only for 10 minutes. They're preparing hard for next week's game. You? You guys are in the break?" Boram asks.

"Yeah." Cheol gazed at his watch. "Hmm.. just about now." he grinned and fling his arms to my shoulders, "Let's go eat!" he says fist in the air.

I remove his arms immediately. "You're not eating with us," I say.

"Why?" I ask fast. "Because I'm eating with Boram." I fling my arms around Boram.

"I don't mind." but Boram interferes.

"She doesn't mind," Cheol says.

I dragged Boram's wrist and spoke, "She does mind." and then we walked away, with me dragging her to the cafeteria.

"Eyy, I really don't mind," Boram states again.

**⧜**

" _I mind???_ _Since when?_ " Boram says, still in confusion. I gaze up at her. "Just eat."

"You decline to have lunch with him. Why is that?" she asks curiously.

"We're on a rematch that's why." I put some rice in my mouth.

"Again? Hey, what's on the bet this time?"

I chewed slowly and looked at her. "Nothing."

"Nothing? I don't believe it. What is it? Tell me!"

"Another random stuff again."

"What stuff?" I say the first thing I thought of. "Guitar," I said guitar even though I already have one. Aw, so dumb Seyeong.

"Eyy that's cheap! you should ask him for a house. I bet he will give it to you." she took a bite of her bread.

"Of course not."

"Yes, it is! Did you see how he protected you from the ball earlier?" she clasped her hands into her chest. "Awe, how romantic," she says dreamily. " He also made his member ran in the whole field because he confessed to you," she added.

"Because that's his duty. He's their captain, remember?"

" _Duty?_ Duty boyfriend I must say." I shushed her out. "Be quiet. Somebody might hear you." I whisper.

"Who cares? everybody hears, everybody knows! Everybody knows it already Sey, you're the only one who's not admitting it." she took a bite again. "Wow this is good," she says to her bread.

"There's nothing to be admitted for." I turn the page in my book. "But he obviously likes you. Don't you see?"

"Boram. Please stop. He's my childhood friend, did you forget?"

"SO WHAT. He's Seungcheol. The-Hot-Team-Captain-Choi Seungcheol." She raises her eyebrow with her palm cup on her chin daydreaming. "Cheol is the hottest boy in our school you know."

"Oh my god, Boram stop."

"And don't you like that? You already know your guy and you don't have to impress him because he knows you so well. He can see what's inside of you.. AH!" Boram screams. "Oh my gosh, that's so sweet! Urgh, I wish I had a childhood friend like Seungcheol or a neighbor just as hot as him." She says dearly, giggling through herself like she was already imagining all of that in her head.

I only chuckled and shook my head. But to come to think of it. Boram is partly right. The odds are in my way if I really date Seungcheol.

"Oh god." I shriek out. What am I thinking? Wake up Boo Seyeong.

"Why?" she asked.

"Nothing."

I just imagine Seungcheol and me in my head. Oh lord.

"Come on make the rumor happen!" she pushes.

"I can't, He's like my-my brother.." I stuttered.

"Then if he is your brother why are you stuttering like a baby." She teased, giving me her accusing eyes. "I knew it. You like him too." She added sounding so sure.

"Cut it off," I say to her.

**⧜**

After lunch, we came back to our classroom. Our math teacher, Mrs. Yoo didn't come to class today. so the other class teacher ordered us to study through ourselves.

Our class was quiet; some of them are studying like me, and some of them are asleep or whispering with their seatmates like Boram. I look at Boram who is half-asleep in her textbook. I pat her on her shoulders, "Do you have an extra pencil?" I whispered. She wiped her mouth and gave me a pencil.

"This is yours," I whisper again. But she waved me away, and she turned her head to the other side and continued sleeping in. I shrugged and giggled at her.

After doing the math exercise on hell page 96. I stretch my arms and my head. I wonder if Cheol finds these easy. I turn my gaze to my left to find him in the open field. Our class was in front of the open field and I'm sitting at the side of a window. So basically, I can check him out.

Friday is for the basketball and soccer team's whole day practice. And even though they still class to attend, they were excused in some of their classes. I saw the soccer team on the left side of the field. A few of them are fanning their shirts and wiping their sweats. While the others were lying on the grass knocked out from their practice. I gaze to the right side, where the basketball team is. I rest my chin on my palm and find him. They were doing some cardio exercises, doing push-ups, and jumping so it's very hard to see where Seungcheol is. I see the boy earlier, I see Coach Yoo. But where is he?

A couple of seconds of tracing him, I found him. Seungcheol is drinking bottled water on the corner. Seungcheol's black hair is wet like he took a shower, and his back and his chest shirt was soaked in his sweats. Though he's covered with sweat, it's like the word haggard was too inaccurate to describe him. Seungcheol still looked terrific as ever. I smiled watching him shoot the ball on the net. It shoots perfect, I can't help but not to smile wider.

I pulled out my notepad in my bag. The one I used to jot down all my sudden ideas for writing songs. And there, I write what my heart wants to tell.


	5. The Top Dog

I got my keyboard piano when I was 10 years old, during the Summer season in Jejudo. Mom must have seen how I love playing grandma's old piano in our house. She bought me my own keyboard piano. After I received that wonderful gift from Mom. I played every hour, every day, non-stop that summer. Nights in Jejudo became more blast when I got the keyboard piano. I would play an upbeat song, and my little brother would get his toy mic. And sing his heart out while making a duet dancing performance with my little sister, Soobin. And Soobin would be wearing mom's coat, that is too big for her it looks like she's wearing superman's cape.

I'm more in love with playing my keyboard piano than my guitar. I know there are both playing instruments. But with piano, you can play pieces with complex and rich harmonies even when you are alone. And I like being alone. I could definitely run my day sitting with my keyboard piano and never get weary of it.

I guess playing music is my strong point. My songs are my possession. I love how I made my own harmony, melody, and lyrics. That excitement and thrill giving it to me are what made me love writing my own songs. It's like I'm in the world I made, and it sets me free and I can do whatever I want. You could say writing songs is my unspoken statement of what I want to say to everyone or to anyone.

And like this season, I like you for no reason is the song I wrote and the one Seungcheol is talking about.

I've never been in love like crazy but I'm so interested in this boy. I wrote a heartfelt song about how I like him. Choi Seungcheol is the boy in my song.

Everybody likes Seungcheol, No wonder I like him too. I mean how could I not right? It's like you're asking a fish if he can breathe without water. The obvious answer to an obvious question. Perhaps it's because I'm so afraid of knowing everybody I like him. Even to myself, I don't admit I like him.

Seungcheol is my oldest friend, basically my brother, technically part of my family. I cannot date him because I like him. Who knows what might happen and it didn't work out well. I will not sell my friendship because of that.

There are many reasons to consider this. But if someone would ask me why I like him? There's a high possibility that I blank for hours and hours and still don't have ONE enough reason why I like him. I don't think about this further but all that I know is that I like him, because simply it's him.

Actually, I don't have any purpose of telling Seungcheol I like him nor making him fall for me in the first place. But now.. this is the end. I'm coming to my end. Urgh, why did I even write that silly song? Why did I agree to this competition?

Now he will know the biggest secret of my life.

5:10 pm

I went immediately to the outdoor court after my class finished. I thought Seungcheol was already done but their training is still ongoing. So instead I walked myself to the hill tree.

I brushed down my skirt and sat on the grass. I leaned my back on the tree and crossed my knee straight. I put on my earphones but didn't play anything. If you don't want people to talk to you, put on your earphones and you're good. I did this all the time and it works. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes.

My head hurts a little so I'm going to sleep for a while.

**⧜**

I heard the sound of falling leaves and when I opened my eyes slowly, I saw an endless fall of a maple leaf in front of me. It was all over the place. Suddenly a maple leaf landed on my lap. I clear my eyes, wait is this a sweater? There is a green sweater covering my legs.

To whom is this? I ask myself, still in crossed arms and sleepy eyes.

I can feel a hard caress on my side, it's like I'm leaning on someone and it smelled like someone is fresh from the bath.

I turn my face to the left, and just like that. I almost. ALMOST. Almost got my first kiss. Seungcheol is sitting right next to me and figuratively one inch away from my face.

My heart started to beat fast and I could feel my cheeks insanely hot. I face upfront slowly and remove my glasses. I took a small breath. I hold my glasses severely. I think I can break it from my hand.

What am I going to do? Should I wake him? Urgh. I closed my eyes, gosh my heart is about to burst and I don't know what to do! Then on the spur of the moment, Seungcheol leaned his head to my shoulders. My eyes open wide as I forget how to breathe. Yeah, stupid right? How can someone forget how to breathe? Oh my god. I'm freaking out. I'm FREAKING OUT.

"Hey," he says, which made me startled and say, "Oh?" fast and strong.

Seungcheol sat up properly and open his eyes slowly. "Seyeong," I didn't say anything and I looked at him.

He crossed his legs and spoke. "Can you lose for me?" he softly asked. I think from what he said. "What? What do you mean?"

"I don't think I can win." and then he groans frustratingly. "Urgh the game and the exam is nearly next week and I feel already dying!"

I giggled at him. "What's funny?" he says in a mean expression.

"So that means I win? I told you. You can never beat me Choi Seungcheol."

I laughed at him. "Hey, give me some of your milk coffee later."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to sleep tonight, I'm going to study hard!" He stood up and brushed his shorts. "Just give up," I tell him.

"No! I have to know who that boy is."

I raise my hand to him, to help me stand up. Cheol dragged me up. "Why do you want to know him? Are you jealous?" I said joking. Seungcheol holds my hand and he stared at me for seconds, that's where I figured my dumb question.

"Yeah." He nodded, I snatched my hand from him and shrugged. I stop and turn. "Huh? W-what?" I said, shook.

"I wish I was the boy on your song." He says. Is Choi Seungcheol actually saying that to me right now? Is he hearing himself? Is this even true?

"You never made me a song before! How could you!" he points his fingers at me like he's upset. Wait I'm confused.

"Come on writing me a song! I want it to be an EDM-"

 _"EDM?"_ I was completely flustered.

"Electronic Dance Music," Cheol states like I didn't know what it means and I'm living in the mountains. I throw his sweater. "I know what EDM is!"

He giggled. "I thought you didn't." I'm about to hit him but I stop myself and take my bag. Gosh, why I even fall for a boy like him?

He chased after me, "Ajumma, wait for me!" He called out. I glared at him and walked faster and pretended I didn't know him.


	6. Defeat

_"Why do you want to know him? Are you jealous?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I wish I was the boy on your song."_

"Dumb head. It's really you.." I say and draw a massive zigzag line on my textbook. "Urgh." I messed up my hair and leaned my face to my desk. "I can't focus," I mutter.

It's 8:32 pm and I'm at my study desk in my room. I raise my head up and erase the mess I made in my textbook. A little later I heard a floor creak on my balcony. "You're here?" I said to Seungcheol.

"Kapjagiya!" He shrieked.

I turn around and hang my arm to my chair. "Milk coffee?" I ask him. Cheol is still clenching on his chest. "Why can't you act at least surprised? Geez, I'm always the one who got startled." He hissed and went to my desk. "You done?" he asked, holding my book. "No," I say. He jumped through my bed and embraced my brown stuff toy bear. I closed my book and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"You're milk coffee," I said and I walked outside calmly. Once I lock the door behind me. I slide down to my wall holding my chest. Pretending to be normal around him is insane!

I'm calming my heart as I dash downstairs and walk to the kitchen and get his milk coffee in the ref. And when I came back. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

I came up to him and handed him the milk coffee. "It's cold!" he shrieks, shrugging away from the milk coffee on his face. I giggled, not showing him and then I said, "Now, Get out." I demand.

"Let me stay here. I'll be quiet." Cheol promises. I opened my textbook again. Seyeong, act normal like you always do. Don't let him get on your head.

Cheol placed the milk coffee on my desk and got my social studies textbook. I opened my book again and placed my right palm on my chin and took a few glances at him. Cheol is holding my book while lying on my bed in my room. Hayyy, how can a boy be so charming so easy like that? Biting my lip. I gaze back to my book and change the page even though I'm not finished reading it. Seriously. I can't find a way to focus on it. Urgh is this his strategy to win? Because I must say It's working for me.

I shrug, remove my glasses, and then I rub my eyes. "Stop it," Cheol says, holding my hand making me unstable.

"I.," Cheol says.

 _"I, what?"_ I hold my breath as I wait for him to speak.

Seungcheol is looking at me so hard. That look again! He's doing it again. He's staring at me like he's never seen me before. "I told you not to rub your eyes," and then he looked away. "H-how many times I've told you not to do that? You're so stubborn."

I inhale. "Alright." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Cheol?"

"Oh?"

"Hand."

"Huh?" I point my lips on our hands. He looked at it and shrugged it right away. Cheol coughs awkwardly. I smile through myself. "Cheol-ah,"

"Hm?"

"Who.." I swallow hard before I speak. "Who is the girl you like?" I don't know where I get the courage to say those words. But t let it slip to my tongue.

Seungcheol beams at me, crossing his arms. "Why do you want to know?"

"Nothing, I'm curious." Really curious.

"You know her and definitely everyone knows her." I look at him fast and upset. "Since when did you like this girl? Does this girl even exist? Hey, you don't have any close girlfriends besides me." I snapped away.

Seungcheol shook his head. "Why are you not talking?" I slap him in his thighs. "Who is it?" and this time he giggled and he grabbed my face, _"Pabo. I thought you were smart?"_ I squirm away from his hands.

He stood up. "Who do you think it is? You're the only girl I'm meeting with." he sounds a matter of fact, hands-on his pockets.

I think hard then I realize, "Wait." I say.

Seungcheol turned around. I open my mouth to say "Is it me?" but instead I say, "You're milk coffee." I face my desk and put my glasses back fluttered.

"Lock the door-" Cheol hugged me from my behind. My heart jumps and I suddenly feel hard to breathe. Cheol grabbed his milk coffee on my desk. "Goodnight," he says letting go and walking outside, and going to his room quickly.

I on the other hand was left alone in my room, hot cheeks and stiff. I stood up and straight lied on my bed. I feel blithely confused inside. It's like I'm flying. I buried my face on my pillow and screamed silent as I could.

I hope Seungcheol doesn't hear me tonight.

**⧜**

Two days after the final exam.

Boram and I were walking down the hallway when we saw students crowded at the bulletin board.

"Are the exam results already posted?" Boram says clinging to my arms.

"Maybe?" I say and then my eyes open in an instance. I have to know the results! I dragged Boram and we ran to the bulletin board. I trace Seungcheol's name on the list first before looking at mine. Seungcheol is 99 and me is...

My heart beats race again and I become speechless. Boram found my name, and when she knew I lost, she pats me on my back comforting me. "It's fine. You're still the best you got 98, Sey." she consoles. "Don't be sad, I'll treat you later after school. What do you want? Tell me. I'll buy it for you."

"Boram-ah.."

"What do you want?"

"I'm so happy."

"Huh? What are you saying?" I begin to smile wide. "I'm so happy I lost," I tell her, and I laugh at my own.

I intentionally made a mistake in my maths exam so Seungcheol can win. Yes, I lose for him... I'm not saying I was confident I'm the girl he liked. But to be honest, I was at least 95% likely that he liked me. I mean I can read the hints Seungcheol has been giving hints to me these past few weeks and it's too obvious to let it pass. Oh my god. I couldn't believe this is happening to me now. Am I going to have a boyfriend now?

A smile sneaks across my lips. Boram nudges me in my elbow. "Why are you smiling?" I turn my face to him still smiling. "Nothing." I smile again.

As soon as the class ended, I stood up and get my things. "Boram I'm going first," "Ah-okay? Hey! Don't run!" she called out.

I walk directly to the girl's washroom; I fold my glasses and put them inside my case and I brush my hair. I also put on some lip gloss and perfume. I wanted to be pretty when I told him he's the boy I liked.

You could say I was competitive till the very end. Because even though there's a possibility Seungcheol might confess today. I want to be the one who will say it first. I want it to be me.

I met Sunwoo on my way to tree hill. "Annyeong, Noona." he waves his hand, together with his two other friends. By the way, he's the Freshman player Seungcheol ordered five-run laps. I finally met him when I and Boram watched Seungcheol's last week's game. And by the way, they won. Our school won the first Cup championship in the Basketball league 2010.

"Hi." I smiled. "Noona, Congrats!" Sunwoo says handing me a chocolate bar.

I chuckled. "Awe, is this for me?" I asked him. He nodded obediently while grinning. He's kinda cute. "Aigoo. How much is this?" It does look expensive. "Don't worry Noona it's cheap, take it!" Sunwoo insisted.

"Arasseo. Gomawo." I took the chocolate bar and patted him on his shoulders.

"Oh, Seyeong Noona? Are you going home?" he asks. Which reminds me of. "Yeah, wait, Have you seen Seungcheol?"

"Oh, I saw Seungcheol Hyung earlier. He's at the tree hill."

"Okay, I'll be going." I took a step and turned back. "Sunwoo-ah thank you for this again," I said to them and I ran to the tree hill.

I can't help to smile while I'm climbing the stairs. This is the first time he's not late. I guess it's a special day.

When I see Seungcheol at the tree hill, he's standing around with his hands in his pockets and phone in the other. And at first, I feel kind of shy. I want to back out but then he sees me, and his face breaks into a sweet smile I loved. _"Seyeong!"_ he shouted, so I went to him.

I'm about to sit on the grass but he throws his sweater over the grass letting me sit on it."Who is the winner today?" Cheol brags. I chuckled defeated. "You," I say shaking my head.

Seungcheol sat beside me and snatched the chocolate bar in my hand. "What's this?"

"Sunwoo gave it to me."

"That kid." Cheol opened the chocolate bar and bit into it. "Hey, that's mine!" I snatched it but he held it away. "Can you stop accepting bribes from little kids-" "Bribe? What do you think of me? Gangster?"

"Gangster Ajumma." Seungcheol laughed at his own joke and took a bite again.

"HA-HA," I say faking laughter.

"So where's my prize?" I shook up to him. "What prize?" I try to play dumb. My courage is fading all of a sudden.

"Eyy, don't try to act you didn't know! Tell it now! Tell me!"

"It's you.." I say a tiny voice looking down. "What? Who? Speak louder." he demands.

"It's you! It's you! You!" oh my god I scream. Seungcheol was staring at me so hard, he looked surprised. I quickly looked away.

"Why?" Seungcheol asks. I thought I would stop breathing when I heard him say "Why?" Do I really have to do all the talk?

Seungcheol moved closer to me. "I said why? Why do you make me a song?" he asks softly. "Ah!" I freak out closing my eyes. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked worried, he's about to touch me on my shoulders but I flinched right away. "Don't touch me," I said quickly.

I clench my hand to my chest. "I can't breathe because of you." And then I hugged my knees to my chest, leaning my head down. I heard Seungcheol giggle and for about three seconds. I compose myself, inhaling and exhaling to find my disappearing courage.

I raise my head up a bit. "Because I like you," I said.

I didn't hear anything from him, so I shook up full and told him again. "I said I like you. Did you not hear me?" I say brave like it's a casual thing to say I like you to anyone.

My throat felt dry and I couldn't stop swallowing hard. With my arms still on my knees, I wait for him to answer. "Seyeong," he says. He's finally going to say it. "I like someone." He added.

I breathe slowly, closing my eyes. Finally, he said it. Finally. Wait. I turned my face to him. "What?" I say dumbfounded.

"I like someone else, Seyeong." he repeated. I didn't say a word and I looked at him for whole seconds. "I don't understand," I say.

"You, you like someone else?" It's like everything is falling apart and I forget how loud my chest pound was. and how sweaty my hands are when I told him I like him not long seconds ago.

"I'm sorry," he says. I completely don't understand. Did I only assume he likes me too?

I want to say, "You give me obvious actions that you like me, and now you're saying you like another girl?" but instead I ask him, "Who is it?"

Seungcheol smiles. "You don't have to know," he says, which made me only madder and confused.

"Am I at least your friend? Why can't you tell me?"

"It's not like that Seyeong."

"Then what is it? Explain it to me so I can understand." I said heavily, trying not to yell. I don't understand what's happening. What about those things he did to me? What about those unspoken words he's been acting to me these past few weeks? What is that? Is that only a fling? Did he only flirt with me?

"I can't," Seungcheol says.

 _"You can't?"_ I look at him in disbelief. But Seungcheol is not talking and he's only looking down with his arms on his knees like he felt sorry for me.

I can feel my eyes welled up, but I was too angry to cry. I hated the fact that I did this because I assume he liked me too.

"Don't talk to me again. I don't want to see your face anymore." I said harshly and fast as I stood up angry.

I've never felt so humiliated all my life all I want to do is to run and disappear. I thought Seungcheol would at least chase me or call me to ride with him to our home. But I guess I'm also hoping for something impossible too.


	7. Endgame

My face was wet and I didn't even know when I had started to cry. "He's so annoying," I say lying on my bed, hugging a pillow, and looking up at the ceiling.

If he likes someone else. Why did he make a bet in the first place, and act like he actually likes me? Why did Seungcheol make me pathetically dumb all this time?

I stood up and locked my balcony door. "I won't see you again. I won't." I say and I straightly go back to lying on my bed.

Even so, the time passed and it's already evening. I kept hearing his voice in my mind like a broken record. It's so irritating so I sat up and found my song notepad. And then I crumpled the song I wrote for him like trash and threw it to my balcony's door.

I took a long gaze at my balcony's door and began to cry again. "Why did I let myself believe that? I'm so stupid." I said upset dunking my face on my pillow. I cried that night, soon I fell asleep for real.

**⧜**

It's the last day of school before November break, and I should be happy. Instead, I've never felt so heavy-hearted. This is the second day I didn't talk to Seungcheol. This is also the second day I will walk home by myself I guess.

It's not like I'm ignoring him, and I'm still mad. He's the one who's not approaching me. I mean whenever we meet in the hallway or in front of our house. Seungcheol is the one who will look away first. So I guess it settled that he doesn't also want to talk to me.

I went to the library to find the English book I borrowed last week. My favorite white cat bookmark was still there. And for an unexpected chance event, I saw Seungcheol near the counter. He was tapping his fingers on the desk, still has the habit of biting his lips when waiting for someone. I miss him, I forgot how upset I was. It's been two days since we talked and I cannot let this happen for more days. After all, we were still friends. Seungcheol has known me my whole life. It's hard to throw away history like that. It was like you were throwing away a part of yourself.

I walked towards him and tapped him on his shoulders, he turned around and he looked surprised. "Hey," I say. "Hey," he says back.

"What are you doing?" I said casually like nothing happened like I never said I once like him more than a friend he usually likes.

"Waiting for my library card, You?"

"I'm going to find the English book I borrowed last week," I say.

"You forgot your bookmark again?'

"Yeah." I'm about to say something. but the librarian lady interferes by handing Seungcheol's library card. "Thank you," Cheol says to the lady.

"Ahm, Seyeong, I need to go. See you around." He smiles and pats me on my shoulders. Not knowing what I do, I said goodbye to him as well. "See you around."

I watch him walk away as I sigh. Rather than leaving me here alone, I wish Seungcheol had helped me find the book like the old times. So for that,—I wouldn't know he felt uncomfortable around me.

**⧜**

I haven't seen Seungcheol since the last day of school. but when I get home that night from Boram's house, he is sitting on the front porch in his white parka, waiting for me.

"Hey," he says. "Where were you? I've been waiting for you."

I sit down next to him and look straight ahead.

"I don't have my bike remember? So I walked all the way here."

"You can ride on my bike if you want to." I stare at him in disbelief. "You said you'll buy me a new bike."

"Alright, alright. I'll buy you a new bike." Seungcheol says ruffling my hair. I used to slip away his hands when he's ruffling my hair but now I didn't. Because it feels nice. It feels nice to talk to him again.

I notice Seungcheol is holding a coat on his arms. "Are you going somewhere?" I ask him. He gazes at his coat and sighs before he nods. "Yes."

My brow furrows, "Where?" I see how his lips hesitate from answering so I began to be more curious. "Where are you going?" I asked him again but Mr. Choi came out in his house, calling his son, Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol you're ready? Oh, you're here Seyeong. How are you?" He smiles, and the wrinkles in his tan skin deepen. Mr. Choi pulled out his keys in his pockets. "I'm good Mr. Choi." I greeted him back.

"Come over to my house tonight. I'll be cooking your favorite-" _"Spicy ribs?"_ I said huge eyes. "Yes, yes." three of us laughed.

"Seungcheol got in. We're going to be late. Seyeong see you later!" Mr. Choi called out. "Yeah," I called back.

I gaze at Seungcheol who is standing right next to me. "See you later-" Seungcheol pulled me by my hand and hugged me. It's so tight it's suffocating me. "What are you doing? Mr. Choi can see us." I try to let go but he refuses and he tucked me more.

And right at this moment, when I felt the fondling he's doing on my head. I hug him back and I don't want to let go anymore. I can't, not even a little bit. I know I still like him. I still like him more than my childhood friend who lives right by my house.

"I'll be seeing you again, okay?" Seungcheol says as he let go of his embrace waiting for my answer. I chuckled. "It's like you have a choice?" I say smiling.

Seungcheol genuinely smiles back and takes a very big breath before running away to Mr. Choi's car. He rolls down the window waving me his last goodbye. I waved back, as I watched him leave.

**⧜**

When I woke up, the house smelled like spice, it smelled spicy ribs. I stood up fast from my bed and fixed myself quickly in the mirror. I was re-writing the Song I made about Seungcheol, and I didn't know I fell asleep. Geez. I almost miss the spicy ribs.

I walked right through the front door because I was practically part of the family. Mr. Cheol is slicing the yellow radish in the kitchen.

"Hi, Ajusshi," I say. I walked to their kitchen where utensils are placed. "Hello, Seyeong. Are you hungry?" He smiles.

"A little." I giggled. I get the chopsticks and the spoons in the drawer and start setting up the table. When it's finally time to eat, and everything laid out on the table. I stood up from my chair. "Ajusshi, I'm going to wake Seungcheol." I say.

"Seungcheol?" He says and he is confused. "Yeah, Seungcheol. He might be asleep by now," I say.

"Seyeong, Seungcheol is not upstairs." He states. "Huh?"

"He's not here? I thought-oh did he buy something outside?" I say.

"I thought you know. Seyeong, Seungcheol is never coming back. He's going to continue his study in Seoul. Did he not tell you?"

My heart sank, and I got dazed for a whole second. "What? Why? why he," I stuttered. I don't understand what is happening. "He's not going back?" I ask Mr. Choi who is panicking like me.

"I thought you know," He says, feeling sorry. I let out a nervous laugh. "Eyy, you're playing with me Ajusshi, I know he's up there. He was sleeping!"

It can't be. That's impossible. Seungcheol will not leave me not saying anything.

I crash upstairs, with a pounding heart. No. He's sleeping. I'm pretty sure Mr. Choi was messing with me. I try to be optimistic and think of it as a joke but when I open the door to his room, it's pitch black. I turn the switch on fast, and there's no sleeping Seungcheol on his bed. I gaze at his desk and some of his things are not there. I walked to see his open closet and It's empty. There's nothing here.

I bite my lips, clenching my fist. "You said you'll see me," I said tears rolling down. I wiped my tears fast and I hurried downstairs.

"Mr. Choi, where's Seungcheol? Where is he? Where is he? Stop joking around please."

"Seungcheol auditioned last month for an entertainment company and he got accepted. He's going to be a trainee idol in Seoul, Seyeong."

"What? I didn't know about that.." so this is the extra activity he's doing.

Mr. Choi sat on the chair. "I'm opposed to it but he wants to do it. Seungcheol says he wants to be a singer." Mr. Choi sighed. "So I let him do what he wants."

I sat on the chair across from Mr. Cheol. The lump in my throat is getting bigger, and a few tears leak out of my eyes. "So that's why you got mad.," I said to Mr. Choi, finally figured out the real truth behind all my concerns.

"You guys are so close to each other, I thought you already know Seyeong."

"That's what I thought too," I say.

The thing that Seungcheol and I are close made my heart sadder. Is that how much he doesn't want to see me again? He left me without knowing anything. I thought we were at least friends, to begin with. But it looks like it doesn't too.

"Oh Seyeong, I almost forgot." Mr. Choi pulled out something in his pockets. He handed me a key. "What is this?"

"The key to his bike's lock... He says it's yours now."

This is when the real tears start. My heart ripped and I'm so angry I walked outside and went to his bike. I give a long look at it. I want to destroy it, I want to hurt his bike like what he did to my heart. But, I can't. My legs are numb now and I feel too weak to do that.

Then I saw a dried maple leaf on the bike's basket. It flashes me back to the moments where I'm with him; The tree hill, balcony, milk coffee, the song.. that song. That stupid song that started everything.

 _"I hate you,"_ I threw the key onto the bike and I walked inside my house.

When I got into my room, I soon grabbed my song notepad. I was ready to rip the song I wrote about him. But I stopped when I read the line in my song. _"I like you even though you only like me for different reasons."_

I throw my notepad on my bed and fall on my knees crying and crying. Why did I make those lyrics? It's so annoying. I'm never going to sing that song again.

The moment where Seungcheol told me earlier flashes in my mind. _"I'll be seeing you again, okay?"_

I raise my head up with my arms hugging my knees.

Even you reappear in my life again, even the season changes, and the pain eases away. I won't be the foolish girl who would fall for his childhood friend again. So no, I won't see you again. Never again. I said to myself like a promise, as I wiped my tears with my arm heavy-hearted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone reading and giving us kudos for this story, it almost has 100 hits! We can't believe it. 
> 
> What do you think about this chapter? Do you also want Seungcheol and Seyeong to meet again?
> 
> -
> 
> Part 2 is posted!


End file.
